


Work in progress

by ShadowHunter1215, Shikijika



Category: Marvel, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Just something fun to write, More tags soon maybe, Multi, Rating May Change, Roleplay, tags what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHunter1215/pseuds/ShadowHunter1215, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikijika/pseuds/Shikijika
Summary: Nightmare lands on the marvel universe landing there was a shock to nightmare pissed off and displease by the change of events he now needs to be nice something that he despises deeply catching an eye of a certain slimey thing
Kudos: 5





	Work in progress

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there if your reading this thank you this is my friend shadowhunter1215. just gonna put a small sample first then the other’s it is a role play of course so thanks if your read this is just for fun and not serious at all.

Nightmare glare at the outside seeing it go to shit like always since he move to this universe the heroes have been tiptoeing around him like he was gonna be set off at any moment.

It was a few weeks ago that was ported in leaving behind his crew behind it worry him that he might have to find new ones if they starved and die. Disoriented he attack the avengers the one that ported him with a machine he didn’t why but they told him when he was with rational mind that they were trying to find a way a person name thanos annoyed he glared at them annoyed he try to leave but couldn’t seem to be able to do so only porting the only thing he could do now its to curse and attack them again with anger of course they had to defend tony after an hour of talking down. nightmare decided that he will stay neutral until the world is ending of course after a few days he didn’t knew new york was a shitshow when it became apparent that something always happened and he mean alway every few days the world is ending or some villain was robbing money it was just a whole shit show and annoying.

Nightmare eye twitch when he heard someone enter the shop with a gun shouting st the person behind the register to give them the money of course annoyed he got up and quickly pinned the thug to the ground. He also learn later on that it's better to be good than bad even thought he needed the negativity the world already was full of it it was kind of ridiculous his brother would go crazy in here just with the whole thing here trying to help anyone in need of course he wouldn’t care if his brother runs himself to the ground.

~~~

In the corner of the store a splat of black crawled over the surveillance mirror and moved with dexterity of a fluid. Slowly getting closer to one of the shelves, moving over items devouring them as it moved. A deep rumbling of satisfaction sounding as he finds a sweet and tart food to absorb. 

The sound catching his attention as he moves forward a variety of chocolate bars vanishing in his path. Black thick oily substance stretching a small head visible as it peaks around the corner to observe.


End file.
